


My Nemesis Is My 17th Lover

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96liner, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, bff!junhoon, bff!soonwoo, bff!wonhui, nemesis!soonhoon, non-idols au, slight!Jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: “You should be thankful that I help you!”“HELLO??? Who helped who??”“Who’s the one that pleaded for help earlier because he doesn’t want his ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend to misunderstand??”“Yeah right! Don’t forget that I saved your ass from committing a murder just now!!”An AU where Soonyoung and Jihoon are sworn enemies but ended up as each other’s blind date set by their best friends, Wonwoo and Junhui.





	My Nemesis Is My 17th Lover

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is literally my first time posting in AO3. and yeahh i am a soonhoon trash so i'm just adding up one soonhoon fic for your read. it's slightly long forgive my poor grammatical errors btw <3<3
> 
> (warning for curse words)
> 
> here are some description of the main characters
> 
> -Kwon Soonyoung. A son to the richest landlord in the neighbourhood. Has dated at least 16th times. Finding someone who truly loves him. 
> 
> -Lee Jihoon. Unlike Soonyoung, he is an independent child. Since he came from poor family background, he has to strive to get what he wants. Sharp tongue. 
> 
> -Jeon Wonwoo. Soonyoung’s best friend slash roommate. They had known each other since their freshman year and they are roommates ever since. 
> 
> -Wen Junhui. Jihoon’s housemate and also roommates since their freshman year.

It’s been a few months since Soonyoung turned into a junior in one prestigious university. Apparently, he just broke up with his 15th girlfriend slash the 16th lover. Reason – he’s late for their 1st anniversary dinner and she dumped him ONLY for that reason. Surely it upsets Soonyoung because he thought she’s the one (since she’s the longest one he had dated). Wonwoo can predict this would happen as he knows they just want him for money and the fact that Soonyoung’s naïve doesn’t contribute anything at all.

“Wonwoo…!! Uwaaaa!! We broke up…!!” Soonyoung said in between his weeping as he barged into the room and tackled Wonwoo for a hug. If the other male didn’t know Soonyoung well, the latter would probably land on the floor sorely by now. 

“Finally, you brought good news.” He said in sarcastic tone. 

“Wonwoo!” Frowning, Soonyoung hissed with his glassy eyes. 

“What? I’m serious. I’ve told you before, right? Those bitches are after your money and not you. It’s a good thing you guys broke up.” He’s definitely offended by Wonwoo’s words but knowing Wonwoo, he knows that his friend said that for reasons though. But still… 

“What is it that you have against her? Out of the people I’ve dated before, you seem to dislike her the most!”

“First of all, she’s annoying. Bothering you every day and night which automatically bothered my beauty sleep as you guys keep talking through the phone, video call etc., asking you to buy this and that. What are you? Her father? And secondly…” He paused for a mere 2 seconds, constructing his sentence mentally. 

“She’s two timing you which lowers her standard even more in my eyes.” He finally spilled out his thoughts. Soonyoung just clenched his fist and let his tears streamed down his cheek. He’d heard about his ex-girlfriend cheated on him but he refused to believe so he can’t complain now when this happened.

Somehow, Wonwoo felt bad for saying that. Even though Soonyoung is spoiled but Soonyoung is the most kind-hearted person that he ever met. He can’t blame Soonyoung. It’s not entirely his fault. He just thought people love him sincerely. 

Wonwoo can’t help and let out a sigh, grasping the other’s shoulders gently. “Look. I know you are sad but you have to move on like you always do Soonyoung. It’s the 16th times already!” he said with voice full of concern. 

“But why…!? I’ve tried to be the best boyfriend ever… Just why…?” His tears started to roll down his cheek again. 

“You are just wasting your tears over a person who treats you that way Soonyoung.” Wonwoo wiped the tears away. “Okay, look. How about we teach some manners to her?” He prodded. 

“How…?” Soonyoung finally raised his head, looking over Wonwoo, anticipating his answer. 

Wonwoo’s lips curved into a devilish smirk, satisfied enough with the other male’s reaction as he ruffled his hair. “You will know later, Soonie.”

\-----

Jihoon is majoring in music composition with a full scholarship in one local university. Being a music composition student, he always wants to compose the best song. He’s even doing a part time job so that he can buy the best musical instruments but there’s one instrument that he can’t afford to buy _yet_. A piano. 

Standing in front of one musical instrument store, Jihoon stared at his dreamed piano through the window. 

“I was about to buy you but sadly my family needs the money more than I do.” He let out a long sigh before finally walked off heavy-heartedly. 

Every time Jihoon had enough money to buy the piano, that money will be used for something else that is more urgent. This time is no difference. He had to use it for his family’s living expenses since they had to move from their former house. Not that he’s complaining but he had no choice. 

“I’m home…” Jihoon muttered wearily as he arrived at his shared apartment.

“Welcome home, Ji~” A guy with heavy Chinese accent greeted him.

Jihoon then threw himself on the sofa, next to the Chinese guy which startled the latter.

“Woah…! Chill! What happened to you, dude?” There’s no reply and made the guy muttered again. “Let me guess.” He tapped his chin with his fingers in between, trying to guess. “That piano is sold out, isn’t it?”

Jihoon revived and switched into sitting position almost immediately. “No! My family desperately needs money so I can’t buy the piano now… Ahhh… Why is this happening to me, Jun?” He whined. 

“Hmm… That’s it then. I’ll buy you a piano for your upcoming birthday.” The Chinese announced.

Junhui and Jihoon are housemates and also roommates since their freshman year. They shared the apartment with four other students who went to the same university as they do. While Jihoon is majoring in music composition, Junhui is majoring in dance but somehow they become good friends.

“No, no! I’m not going to accept it if you buy it for me!” Jihoon said firmly. Junhui knows Jihoon well. He knows Jihoon meant what he said but it is like his 16th times already that he rejects his offer so he can’t tolerate anymore.

“No. This time you have to accept it regardless! That’s it!” Jun exclaimed. 

“Please. I don’t want to trouble you, Jun… Please understand me…” Jihoon said, almost plead. Junhui is rich so he can afford to buy the piano but Jihoon doesn’t want to be labelled for taking an advantage on Junhui. That’s why he refused to accept the Chinese’s offer. 

Junhui let out a sigh. “You know what, Jihoon? You are so lucky that I love you.” 

“Eew.” Jihoon rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Well, I will still buy it for you.”

“But Jun—”

“Listen first.” Jihoon just nodded and let Junhui continued. “I will buy it for you first and you can pay it to me whenever you have the money.”

“No, no. You know I don’t like to owe anyone especially my friends, right?”

“That’s why there’s another option and this time you can’t refuse.”

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Which is…?”

Junhui wiggled his brows. “Blind date for your sorry single ass.”

\-----

“This ain’t gonna work, Wonwoo! What were you thinking??” Soonyoung exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair as well thinking about his friend’s crazy idea. 

“Don’t worry. For your information, your blind date is my childhood friend’s roommate and he’s a good guy from what I’ve heard. He will keep up with us, you.” Wonwoo tried to convince him.

“That’s what you heard! And a ‘he’!? Are you serious, Wonwoo??” Soonyoung scowled.

“Lol. Perhaps you think I don’t know but don’t forget that your 12th ex is a GUY so stop fretting.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Wonwoo threw Soonyoung a knowing look. 

Soonyoung gasped and blushed slightly with the fact-attack by Wonwoo. Yup. He had dated _that guy_ that lasted for 7 months (slightly shorter than his latest ex-girlfriend). 

“And I trust Jun.” Wonwoo added. 

Soonyoung knows Wonwoo is a type that won’t easily trust people. So, to gain Wonwoo’s trust, this Jun guy must be something. Sighing in defeated, he turned to face his friend.

“So… what’s your plan?” 

Wonwoo just gave a mischievous smirk as a response as well patted Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You just enjoyed your blind date and trust me on this.” 

Soonyoung frowned before muttering a soft ‘fine’. He trusts Wonwoo so much because Wonwoo never ever disappoints him like his exes did. _Can he just date Wonwoo instead?_

\-----

The long awaited weekend finally arrived. 

Jihoon’s standing in front of one clock tower and waiting anxiously. Glancing at his watch slightly, another 5 more minutes and he will meet his blind date. For someone who never dated before, he’s surely freaked out as he keeps tapping his foot on the ground nervously. 

“Great. Why am I agreeing to this once again?” He muttered alone. People who passed by stared and some giggled and even murmured. Jihoon is cutely dressed in oversized checkered sweater, shorts denim, knee-length black socks, red sneakers and hat. Surely, it attracts attention. 

“Damn Junhui! He really makes me wear this kind of clothes and even went the trouble just to dye my hair dark red…! Ergh!” He grunted inwardly. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung just arrived at the entrance. Wonwoo already described his date’s attire so all he has to do when he arrived is scanning around to find a person with red hat in less than 5 minutes. Soonyoung is simply dressed in plain tuck-in white shirt with black cardigan, beret, shoes and tight pants. The girls and some of the boys are staring hard at him but he brushed it off and continued scanning around for his blind date. 

_Red hat._ Yes. He found it. The figure is standing in front of the clock tower while his back is facing Soonyoung so he can’t see his face clearly. Soonyoung heaved a sigh and shuffled towards the guy. Even though this is just a planned blind date to “teach” his ex some lesson, he can’t help but to feel nervous because blind date is still a blind date. 

Soonyoung tapped the red hat guy’s shoulder. “Uhm… Excuse me, a-are you my blind date, Woozi-sshi?” he asked sheepishly.

The so-called Woozi turned around and replied simultaneously. “Yes, I am— Woozi…” his eyes widened in shocked in between as he turned around. 

“Y-YOU!!????” They yelped in unison and surely gained attention from people nearby. 

“Oh God… Which Goddess of Misfortune has been following me around that I got to meet this bastard again?” Jihoon muttered under his breath but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear.

“EXCUSE YOU?? I should be the one to say that?? What are YOU doing here!? Are you that desperate until you have to go for a blind date??” Soonyoung snapped. 

“Look who’s talking! Are you that desperate to date!? Where your so-called girlfriends went to? I bet they dumped you because you are an idiot!” Jihoon countered. 

“WHATTTTT!???”

“Huh! That’s it! I’m gonna call Jun and cancel this ridiculous, stupid blind date shit!” Jihoon fishes his phone from the pocket and hit the call button after scrolling Junhui’s name. 

After a few rings, Junhui finally answered the call. 

_“Are you having fun, Ji?”_ The first thing came out from his friend’s mouth when he answered.

“Fun my ass!!” Jihoon snapped in yell-whisper tone to avoid gaining more attention. “Why don’t you tell me _that_ Kwon Soonyoung is MY blind date?”

_“What!? Hoshi is YOUR Kwon Soonyoung!?”_ Junhui sounded even more surprised on the other line. 

“NOT MINE but a Kwon Soonyoung that I KNOW!” Jihoon corrected him. 

_“Jihoon, listen. I swear I didn’t know Hoshi is that Kwon Soonyoung because the way Wonwoo described him is different from what you told me! If I know, I won’t agree to help them!”_ Junhui defended himself. Wonwoo seriously didn’t tell him about Hoshi’s real name and Junhui thought that Hoshi IS the real name.

Jihoon let out a sigh. It’s too late to change everything. It’s not entirely Jun’s fault. He’s trying to help his friend out. But still…

_“I can tell Wonwoo to cancel it if you want.”_

Jihoon’s sight darted to Soonyoung who seems so distracted over something. He trailed Soonyoung’s sight and found the blond is looking at someone else’s girlfriend. He had heard about Soonyoung’s broke up story from Junhui and how people just want to date with his money and not him as a person. Now that he knows the person is Soonyoung, he can’t help but pity the older. Jihoon may (or not) hate Soonyoung but he must admit that Soonyoung doesn’t deserve to be played like this. 

“Never mind. I will carry out the mission.” Jihoon said in calm voice. 

_“Are you serious, Ji? If it’s a burden to you, I won’t force you.”_ Junhui said concernedly. Jihoon once had mentioned about Soonyoung to Junhui and how much the younger hates the blond so he doesn’t want to be Jihoon’s punching bag later on. 

“Talk to you later.” Jihoon ended the call. He exhaled and turned to Soonyoung whose sight hasn’t peeled off from the couple. He tugged Soonyoung’s sleeve to gain the blond’s attention. 

“H-Hey. Are you… okay?” Jihoon asked, trying to sound as concern as possible. 

Soonyoung ignored him and made Jihoon grunted. “Ergh!! This bastard!” 

Suddenly, Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s hand is trembling and he swears he heard the blond sniffled. 

“Hey, are you—”

Before Jihoon could re-ask the question, Soonyoung turned around and buried his face on Jihoon’s shoulder much to his surprised. Surely, it caught him off-guard. 

“Why…? What am I lacking…? I’m trying to be the best boyfriend ever to her but why…? Is it because I’m too stupid for believing everyone loves me…? Or is it because I’m not good enough for them…?” Soonyoung said in between his sobs. His tears rolled down his cheek, wetting Jihoon’s shirt but the shorter didn’t complain. He’s just lending him his ears instead. “It’s damn frustrating you know…!” The other male continued to weep. 

“This world is unfair. You can’t always get what you want and sometimes it won’t go according to your plan too. This is that kind of world that we are living in. You have to be strong regardless or you will stumble.” Jihoon blurted out after a minute but the tone was enough to comfort the other male. 

Soonyoung loosened the embrace and looked over Jihoon with his glassy eyes. Jihoon realized Soonyoung’s eyes are red and puffed from the crying. Unconsciously, his hand moved to wipe Soonyoung’s tears with his thumb and caressed the blond’s cheek.

“Don’t cry. It makes you look weak and ruin your image as my nemesis.” Jihoon softened into a smile despite the words he uttered. He swears he almost slaps himself for smiling genuinely like that to his sworn enemy but he can’t control it. Soonyoung looks so pure. 

Obviously, Soonyoung was shocked but shocked is an understatement. _Why his nemesis out of people to coax him? And why Jihoon’s comfort is the most convincing and reassuring out of the people?? He’s even on par with Wonwoo. And why his heart is thumping loudly? This is weird._ His mind was clouded with thoughts until a familiar voice snapped him out of his dreamland. 

“Soonyoung?” 

Jihoon quickly brushed off his hand from Soonyoung and acted indifferent when he realized the person standing before them is _that_ girl. The same girl from before. 

“W-What are you doing here…?” The girl asked still in disbelief. Yup. She’s Soonyoung’s ex-girlfriend but her so-called new boyfriend was nowhere to be found now.

Frozen, Soonyoung can’t bring himself to reply a word and Jihoon realized this. He recalled what he’s supposed to do in this blind date. _To teach Soonyoung’s ex a lesson for the sake of his dreamed piano. Yup._ This is the perfect time. He nodded when he thought about it.

“Uh…I…” Soonyoung stuttered. 

“There you are, honey! What are you doing here?” A guy suddenly walked towards their direction and halted Jihoon’s attempt. He recognized the guy as the girl’s so-called boyfriend from earlier.

“Oh, is he your friend? Hey! I’m Sungjae, Yumi’s boyfriend and you are?” The guy extended his hand for a handshake as he introduced himself simultaneously.

Soonyoung stared at the hand blankly, uncertain on how should he reply. This tall guy in front of him snatched his girlfriend away but certainly not his fault. Surprisingly, Jihoon’s words from before gave him some invisible courage to move forward. _You have to be strong regardless or you will stumble._

Before Jihoon could launch his strategy, Soonyoung acts beforehand. 

“I’m Kwon Hoshi, Yumi’s ex-boyfriend.” He shook Sungjae’s hand confidently. “So, you are the reason why we broke up.” He said with a sinister smile. “Well, good luck with her, bro.” He patted his shoulder before grabbing Jihoon’s hand and walked past them. 

Surely, the taller looked somewhat puzzled with the information. He turned to his girlfriend, signalling an explanation.

Jihoon on the other hand was impressed with Soonyoung. _He’s not that weak at all._ His lips curved into a satisfying smile when the couple started to argue.

“That’s it! We are done, Yumi!”

“Sungjae! Sungjae!” 

_Mission accomplished._ Jihoon thought inwardly. 

“Soonyoung! Look what have you done!!” The girl yelped when her ex-boyfriend left. She yanked Soonyoung’s shirt exasperatedly. 

“What goes around comes around, Yumi.” Soonyoung swatted her hand away and made the girl dumbfounded. The naïve Soonyoung was no longer there. 

_He’s changed. The cute guy next to him must be the reason. He must be the one who brainwashed Soonyoung._ She thought. As she was about to raise his hand to slap Jihoon, Soonyoung grabbed her wrist beforehand. 

“If you dare to lay even a finger on him, I swear you won’t be able to see the sun or the moon again.” Soonyoung said in threatening voice. 

Both Jihoon and Yumi were surprised for respective reason. Jihoon didn’t see it coming while Yumi didn’t expect Soonyoung would defend him. 

“Soonyoung, please forgive me! I know I’m at fault but you are at fault too! You went out with him and humiliated me in front of Sungjae! You have to give me compensate!” 

This girl really tainted Jihoon’s patience. 

“Excuse me, Miss Yu-know-you-are-at-fault-but-still-blame-it-to-Mi. You can bluff to a naïve guy like him but not to his friends or me.” Jihoon leaned closer to the girl. “Listen here, bitch. So what if Soonyoung humiliated you in front of your boyfriend… Oops. I mean ex-boyfriend…? We don’t give a shit, you extortionist bitch!” Jihoon’s sharp tongue is on action. He’s known as a Satan back in school for making a lot of people cry with his words. Yup. He’s live up to the expectation indeed when the girl started to bawl. 

Soonyoung looked somewhat flustered but Jihoon shot him a glare and thus halted his attempt to sympathize the girl. Jihoon knows the blond is TOO kind-hearted and easily being deceived especially by a fake girl like Yumi. So he warned him beforehand. 

“I hate you Soonyoung!” The girl ran off, finally leaving the duo alone. People are watching at first but mind their own business right after she left. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Bitch.” He turned to Soonyoung who’s watching the girl slowly disappeared from his sight. “You don’t have to pity a girl like her. She just wants your attention and more importantly, your money.” He reprimanded the blond. 

“Pfft!” The blond suddenly burst into laughter. “Hahaha!!” 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow in wonder. “What?” 

“Haha! I never imagine revenge could be this sweet!” Soonyoung said innocently while flashing his trademark smile. 

A shocked expression covered Jihoon’s face at first before a smile escaped from him. “You are really an idiot.” He shook his head in disbelief, knowing a person like Soonyoung existed. But he’s glad that Soonyoung’s cheery side had returned. 

The atmosphere abruptly turned silent. Jihoon glanced at the watch. 12 o’clock. It’s still early. He can get his 17 hours sleep today since he took a day off from his part-time job. 

“Mission accomplished. So, I think my job here is done?” Jihoon uttered. 

“Says who?” 

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung, throwing him an unamused look. 

“This is a blind date. So, at least, we should carry on until the end.”

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest. “Even though _we_ are **nemesis?** ” he scowled and purposely stressing the last word.

Soonyoung simply shrugged his shoulders. “This is what we originally have to do other than taking revenge.”

Soonyoung’s right. They agreed to it. A blind date is a blind date. Jihoon finally let out a sigh and complied. “Fine.” 

\-----

Despite being the so-called sworn enemies, they are showing their professionalism and trying to act as natural as possible like a normal blind date couple would be, putting the personal matters aside. 

“Should we grab something to eat instead of spending our time inside this amusement park? I know a good restaurant around here.” Soonyoung suggested. 

“Sounds good. I’m starving too.” Jihoon simply agreed. He trailed behind the taller as Soonyoung began his tracks. 

They could feel the awkwardness but Jihoon remains as he is, silent. Soonyoung on the other hand is unease. Thus, he slows down his steps and matches with Jihoon’s. Now they are walking side by side.

“We are still on the date so it’s awkward if you walk behind me.” Soonyoung broke the ice. 

“Whatever.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but didn’t brush him away, at least. 

After 10 minutes walking in awkward silence, they finally arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant is huge and somewhat fancy too. It makes Jihoon halted his tracks, thinking thrice either to go in or not. He took out his wallet, checking how much he has right now. It is enough but still… _Waste._

Recalling Jihoon’s background, Soonyoung knows the shorter is in dilemma but his intention for bringing Jihoon here is to treat him a good food instead of mocking him. Yet he knows Jihoon won’t accept it. So, it leaves him with no choice. 

“Don’t mind about the bill.” Soonyoung grasped his wrist and dragged him inside nonetheless.

“Let me go!” Jihoon yelped as well struggling to release his hand from Soonyoung’s strong grip.

“Remember, we are on a date. D-A-T-E.” Soonyoung even spelled it out for him. 

Jihoon let out a sigh and finally calmed down. But he managed to shot Soonyoung a glare and frowned beforehand. Somehow, Soonyoung found it cute. A smile escaped from him watching submissive Jihoon because the Lee Jihoon he had known used to be so almighty. To make him complied like this is an achievement he must say. 

The lanky waiter ushered them to their table. After settling down, they look through the menu and a few minutes later, Soonyoung’s placing his order. He ordered some unknown French cuisine which seems like a normal thing to eat for lunch while Jihoon still in dilemma either to order or not. He really wants to try out this one Japanese cuisine but it is quite expensive so he looks for the cheapest food. The cheapest food is dumpling so he decided to order that one instead. 

“I thought you are starving. Is dumpling enough for you?” Looking over to Jihoon, Soonyoung asked. 

“Don’t mind me.” Jihoon replied, indifferent. 

“Hmm.” Soonyoung hummed. He knows the younger’s dilemma. So, he goes for another plan. “Then, can you suggest me another food to eat? I don’t think the French cuisine is enough.” 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Why me? I’ve never been here.”

“Should I go for Chinese cuisine? They look delicious though. What say you?” Ignoring Jihoon’s words, he keeps on talking. 

“If you think it is good then order. I’d preferred Japanese cuisine.” Unconsciously, Jihoon blurted out his preference. _Oh shit._ He covered his mouth when he realized it. 

“Then, please add one Japanese cuisine into the order. Thank you.” Soonyoung returned the menu to the waiter, ignoring the glare thrown by Jihoon. 

Shortly when the waiter left, Soonyoung diverts his gaze to Jihoon, observing his face from his eyes down to his lips. He didn’t realize Jihoon is blessed with such cute and soft feature. He has fair porcelain skin, attractive eyes and there, his stunning lips. All this while, he only sees Jihoon as his enemy and never once he paid him any _attention._

“I swear if you keep staring at me like that, I’ll poke your eyes out.” Aware with the gaze, he sent Soonyoung a threat, warning him. 

Soonyoung doesn’t know if he should be aware or laugh but damn. Jihoon is really cute. Unbeknownst to him, his lips curved into a smile instead. 

“Why are you grinning? I meant what I said.” If glares can kill, Soonyoung should be dead by now.

“No. I’m just thinking why we always bickering back then though. That’s so immature of us.”

“It sounds so wrong when you are the one who said that.” Jihoon commented. 

Soonyoung snorted. “Am I that bad?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, somewhat pissed. “Go and check yourself on the mirror!”

Soonyoung looked at his reflection from his phone. “I’m attractive~” He said proudly. 

Jihoon snorted. “Yeah right. That’s why they are after your money and not you, huh?” He scoffed. 

Soonyoung’s mood suddenly deteriorated with the aforementioned. Jihoon wants to slap himself for being so ignorant but not that he can take back what he just said. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm.” Jihoon cupped his hand much to Soonyoung’s surprised. The Lee Jihoon he knows hates skinship and won’t do something like this unless he really felt wronged. His eyes darted and met Jihoon’s. He should be angry at Jihoon but why he felt otherwise when he stared at the younger? 

Luckily, the waiter interjected as he’s serving them the foods. If only Soonyoung realized how red Jihoon’s ears had turned when their eyes met earlier. 

“If you need anything else, you can call me, Sir.” The waiter said politely before leaving the duo to gobble up their food. 

“Thank you.” They said in unison. 

Jihoon is eyeing Soonyoung’s Japanese food that looks extremely tempting. Soonyoung knows Jihoon’s craving for it but surely the other male will refuse if he offers to treat him, knowing his traits. So, he came out with another brilliant idea. 

“Jihoon, I don’t have appetite to eat this Japanese cuisine. You can have it.”

“Is it because of what I said just now? Hey, I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault…” Jihoon said apologetically. 

“If you feel sorry, eat those.” Soonyoung didn’t mean for this outcome but whatever.

Jihoon was about to open his mouth to say something but he closed it back. 

“You don’t have to worry about the bill. I’m paying it for my half. I can even pay the dumpling for you if you want.” Soonyoung retorted, knowing that the other would probably think about the bill. 

“Nah. I can afford my own dumpling.” Jihoon exclaimed. “Well, if you insist, I will take the offer of this Japanese cuisine.” He said with a slight blush. 

Soonyoung softened into a smile when he saw Jihoon’s eyes actually glistened in happiness. _That’s slightly off the plan but it works somehow._

“I’ll eat it deliciously.” They said before gobbled up their food. 

\-----

“Thank you very much. Please come again.” The cashier said politely as they exited from the restaurant. 

“So, where are we heading to next?” Soonyoung asked in anticipation. 

“Can’t we just end this date and go home?” Jihoon said absentmindedly. 

“Then, let’s go to the arcade.” Ignoring Jihoon’s opposition, Soonyoung grasped his hand and dragged him to the arcade instead. 

“HEY! Stop pulling me around!” The shorter yelped but Soonyoung’s grasp was too strong so he let himself being dragged by the older. _Damn this taekwondo guy!_

The arcade is occupied with people but Soonyoung doesn’t give a damn about it. He just wants to do one thing right now. _Dancing._ Surprisingly, nobody occupies the dancing floor so he’s lucky. 

“Yes!” He rejoiced. “Jihoon, let’s compete in dance?” He asked enthusiastically.

“Huh!? No, no! I’m not a good dancer to begin with moreover when people are watching!” Jihoon rejected straightway but Soonyoung doesn’t give a damn. He simply dragged Jihoon to the dance floor regardless. 

“HEY!” 

The crowds started to gather when they saw someone on the dance floor. They began to cheer for them which made Jihoon flushed in embarrassment. 

“There’s no way you will withdraw with these crowds watching, right?” Soonyoung wriggled his eyebrows cheekily and smirked. 

“Asshole…!” He cussed. 

ROUND 1. READY? GO!

The song started to play. Soonyoung starts with light steps and so does Jihoon. As the beat increasing, Soonyoung changed his steps to fancy one. Jihoon has to admit that Soonyoung is really good but he won’t give up that easily. He gives it all out as the beat increasing again. The crowds already went wild with their dance so does Soonyoung. Somehow, Soonyoung was intrigued with the shorter’s spirit. The crowds keep cheering for them until the song ended and displayed their points.

PLAYER 1 WON!

“YES!” Soonyoung rejoiced. Jihoon on the other hand just shook his head in disbelief, not because he lost but for dancing like a madman that is so unlikely of him. He quickly shuffled his way out and followed by overjoyed Soonyoung behind him. 

“Hahaha! Are you mad, Jihoon?” Soonyoung poked his shoulder, teasing him. 

“Why should I? You are a good dancer to begin with!” Jihoon swatted his hand away, looking so aggravated. 

“Hehe! Coming that from you is convincing enough~” Soonyoung beamed. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “Can we go home now?”

“No. You should suggest one place to go before we go back, at least!” Soonyoung puckered his lips, pouting.

Jihoon stared at him blankly but the older won’t budge with his decision. Thus, he let out a sigh before muttering a soft ‘fine’. “Let’s go.”

“Where to?” Soonyoung questioned but followed regardless. 

“You will know once we reach there!” Soonyoung hummed in acknowledgement. 

They walked for 5 minutes in complete silence before reaching their destination which is Jihoon’s favourite place, a music store. 

“Music store?” Soonyoung cocked an eyebrow, slightly puzzled with Jihoon’s choice of place. 

“Let’s get inside.” Jihoon led the way. As he entered the store, the owner greeted them. 

“Welcome, Jihoonie~ Oh! Do you come with a friend today?”

“Not a friend but an acquaintance.” Jihoon corrected him. 

“H-Hello… I’m Soonyoung.” Soonyoung greeted with a slight bow. 

“Hello there, Soonyoungie~ I’m Joshua, the owner’s son.” The sweet guy introduced himself which Soonyoung only responded with a nod. “So, you want to take the piano today?” 

While the owner was occupied talking to Jihoon, Soonyoung used the opportunity to walk around the store. This is literally his first time coming over to music store. The store looks somewhat stunning too with the musical instruments here and there. He’s a business major so it never crossed in his mind the need to visit one even though he enjoys dancing and music. 

“Nahh. I still have to postpone that. But you don’t mind if I play it, right?” 

“Sure! You will attract customers whenever you play it so I’m very thankful to you!”

Jihoon softened into a smile and walked his way to his dreamed piano. He sat down, running his fingers on the key first before finally started to play a song. 

Shortly, soft melody hummed in the store. Standing nearby them is Soonyoung. This is his first time seeing someone plays piano beautifully. Once again, it never crossed in his mind that Jihoon can be this beautiful when he plays piano and that made he stared at the red haired in awe without batting an eye. When Jihoon’s done, Joshua and other customers applauded for him. Obviously, that made the red haired blushed in embarrassment. Soonyoung, however still stunned there in surprised. He can’t get off the image of Jihoon playing the piano beautifully. 

“I’ve told you, you are good!” Joshua exclaimed proudly. 

“Thank you, hyung. Then, I think I will take my leave first. I just dropped by to check him out.” Jihoon replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head simultaneously. 

“Okay, thank you for coming anyway.” Joshua smiled. 

“Let’s go.” Jihoon’s voice finally snapped Soonyoung to reality. The latter then bowed slightly at Joshua before trailing behind Jihoon, exiting the store. 

“Uh… I didn’t know you could play piano as well.” Scratching the back of his neck, Soonyoung said without looking at Jihoon as well trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“I’m a music composition student. It makes sense if I can play it.” Jihoon replied indifferent. 

“I heard the owner asked you about taking the piano. You want to buy it?” 

“Yeah. I’m still saving up for it because piano is way too expensive. That’s when Jun came up with this blind date deal with your friend.”

“He’s willing to buy it for you if you agree to this blind date?” 

Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, Jihoon replied. “Sort of like my advanced birthday gift. I’ve been rejecting his offer for like 16th times already so why not? It’s a win-win situation for both of us. You’ve got to teach that bitch and I got my piano. Bargain, huh?”

Soonyoung hummed in response. “I guess so.” 

“So, I think this is it. I hope she won’t bother you anymore and you. Don’t be deceived so easily. Show your ego once a while. Don’t be too nice because sometimes kindness does betray.” Jihoon patted his shoulder. The other male looked over him. 

“Thanks for the lunch by the way.” He smiled and pushed past Soonyoung. 

“Wait.” Soonyoung whipped his head around. 

“What?”

“Are we…uh… g-good—” 

“Soonyoung?” before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, there comes another familiar voice interjected them. The shocked expression of Soonyoung made Jihoon turned around to face the owner of the mysterious voice. What unfold before him is beyond his imagination. 

“Seungcheol hyung…?” Soonyoung muttered in disbelief. 

Jihoon doesn’t know who Seungcheol is but he does know a person next to this Seungcheol guy. “Jeonghan hyung?”

“Oh, Jihoonie? What are you doing here?” The pretty guy, Jeonghan paused as he looked over Soonyoung. “Hehe~ so that’s why you took a day off today~? You went for a date~” He turned to poke Jihoon’s cheek as well teasing him. 

“Yeah right, _a date_.” Jihoon scoffed while swatting the hand away.

“Oh, this is my boyfriend by the way! Seungcheol is his name!” He motioned to the guy next to him. Jihoon looked over at Jeonghan’s boyfriend but the latter still stunned while looking at Soonyoung. 

“Anyway, don’t you think they are staring too much at each other?” he finally pointed it out. 

Jeonghan looked over at Soonyoung and Seungcheol who still locked their eyes with each other. 

“Earth to Seungcheol?” Jeonghan waved his hand in front Seungcheol’s face and made the latter snapped to reality. 

“Oh. I-I’m sorry! Did you say something?” 

“Do you know Jihoonie’s boyfriend?” Jeonghan asked innocently with a smile plastered on his face. 

Seungcheol looked over to the person that he assumed as ‘Jihoonie’ by his boyfriend and back to him. “Uh… yeah, sort of…?” He just simply replied because he can’t think straight right now. 

“Your friend?” Jeonghan asked again but somehow intimidating. 

Seungcheol glanced slightly at Soonyoung in between before broke into an awkward smile to Jeonghan. “Uh… My ex-boyfriend to be honest…” He spilled as he can’t afford to lie to his boyfriend.

Jihoon and of course Jeonghan gasped in surprised with the sudden information. The latter covered his mouth in disbelief while looking at Soonyoung. Before Jihoon could open his mouth to interject, Seungcheol spoke again. 

“So… this is your… uh… new boyfriend?” Seungcheol motioned to Jihoon but eyes still fixated on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung looked over to Jihoon, exchanging stares with the latter. Jihoon knows that stare. A stare that pleading for a help. But Jihoon on the other hand was contemplated either to help him or not since their _business_ already settled. His _business_ was to teach his ex-girlfriend a lesson, not his ex-boyfriend. However, he felt bad of leaving Soonyoung alone in this awkward situation. So it left him with no choice.

“Hey, I’m Lee Jihoon. Yeah, I’m his new boyfriend.” Jihoon introduced confidently with a smile plastered on his face. 

Soonyoung smiled awkwardly and turned to both Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “So you heard him. We are on a date. Well… yeah… I guess both of you too?” He motioned to both of them back and forth. 

“Oh, yes! I’m Yoon Jeonghan, Jihoon’s colleague. We work at the same place! Nice to meet you, Soonyoung!” Instead of bursting like a madman, Jeonghan welcomed Soonyoung friendly and made the latter feels at ease somehow.

“Nice to meet you too, Jeonghan hyung.” 

“You better treat Jihoonie properly or I will come to collect your dead body!” Jeonghan said with smiley face despite the words he uttered. 

“Y-Yeah. You too… Please treat Seungcheol hyung well. He deserved the love.” Soonyoung replied with an awkward smile. 

“Of course! Right, Cheolie~?” Jeonghan scooted closer and hugged his boyfriend.

Seungcheol smiled fondly at his boyfriend and turned to Soonyoung. “Same goes to you. You deserved to be loved too and I’m sure Jihoon’s the one for you.” He patted the younger’s shoulder. 

“Well then, I think we still have some places to go. So, if you excuse us?” Jihoon interrupted. 

“So do us. Guess we will see you around.” Seungcheol said, exchanging stares with Soonyoung.

“Y-Yeah. See you guys.” Thus, he felt Jihoon’s dragging him away, leaving the couple who resuming their steps shortly. 

After they are out of their sight, Jihoon stops his tracks and turned to Soonyoung. He crossed his arms over his chest, throwing Soonyoung an unamused look. “Explain.”

“Uh… Seungcheol hyung is my ex-boyfriend…?” He scratched his nape nervously. 

“Not that.” 

“Then?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” The shorter shot him a knowing glare. 

Soonyoung finally sighed in defeated. He can’t really lie to this guy. “Fine. I just don’t want his boyfriend to feel bad when he saw me. It’s over between me and Seungcheol hyung so I just want to convince him that I’ve moved on too. That’s why I asked you to help me.”

“You don’t love him anymore even the slightest?” Jihoon asked in anticipation. Usually he won’t bother about people’s lives but he needs to know as to why this guy in front of him desperately pleaded for help earlier. 

“Of course not! I’m the one who dumped him after all…”

“Woah. You are more asshole than I thought you would be.” Jihoon said bluntly. 

“W-What?!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Well, I do have spare time to listen for your rants if you want to share.” He then pointed his finger at the nearby coffee shop, signalling Soonyoung that they can continue to talk inside the coffee shop. 

Soonyoung who comprehended it, smiled and nodded his head fondly before trailing behind him to the coffee shop. 

“Welcome~” The waiter greeted them with his charming eye-smile as soon they stepped their foot inside the coffee shop. “Oh, Jihoon hyung!”

“Woah~ didn’t expect there will be a day where you bring your boyfriend over~ I mean I don’t expect you will have a boyfriend. Bet your boyfriend is patient enough to your grumpy attitude, hyung.” There came another waiter who is as tall as electrical fence with his straightforward comment. 

Jihoon shot him a death glare that absolutely will shorten his lifespan. The waiter squeaked in fear and immediately clasped his hands together, asking for apologize. “I-I-I’m sorry, hyung!! I’m just joking!” 

“You and your lame joke! It’s not even qualified to call a joke, you dumbass!” He smacked the taller. “ACK!”

“Well, well. Let’s not fight anymore, shall we? Anyway, if you wonder… I’m Seokmin!” The guy with charming eye-smile introduced as he turned to Soonyoung. “And this is Mingyu. We both share the same apartment as Jihoon hyung.”

Soonyoung’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape before introducing himself with his trademark smile. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung… uh… Jihoon’s boyfriend?”

Jihoon threw him a disapproving look but he didn’t comment anything on that. 

“Kwon? As in the richest landlord in the neighbourhood?” Mingyu was quick to react on it as he recognized the familiar surname. 

“Well… yeah…” Soonyoung said sheepishly while scratching his nape. 

“HOLY SHIT!!” Both of them said in unison. 

“All this while you are dating a rich guy, Jihoon hyung!?” Mingyu yelled in disbelief and Jihoon swears this tall brat really asked to be buried alive. “So why did you work so hard day and night??” 

“You little—”

“Jihoon is not that kind of person who will take people for granted. That’s why he’s working hard for his dream. I think you guys know that too, right?” Soonyoung cut him off before he could finish his curse. 

“Woah… You have got yourself a very nice boyfriend, hyung…” Seokmin and Mingyu said in awe. “How envious.”

“Tsk. Get back to work before I tell your boss.” Jihoon scowled. Hence, he and Soonyoung took a seat at the corner of the coffee shop, near the window after placing their order while the duo waiters disappeared to the back. 

“I don’t expect you have cheery housemates like them.” Soonyoungs’ eyes clearly showed that he’s utterly surprised with the sudden information. 

“Huh. You mean _annoying_?” Jihoon scoffed. 

“No… They look like chill guys to hang out, seriously!” Soonyoung beamed. 

Jihoon snorted. “Yeah right. So? What happened to you and that Seungcheol guy? From my point of view, it seems like you guys broke up in a good way, huh?” He continued with the conversation they left just now. 

Soonyoung remained silent, face dropping down and Jihoon realized that he shouldn’t prodded more. 

“You don’t have to answer me if you—”

“I was still in my freshman year when I dated him. He helped me a lot back then.” 

Jihoon hummed in acknowledgement. 

“But after a few months dated him, I realized that I don’t actually love him romantically. It is more like a dongsaeng who loves his hyung… So I _hyungzoned_ him in the end…”

Jihoon snorted but clearly tried to supress his laughter. “Pfft. Seriously?” 

Soonyoung nodded shyly. He can feel his ears and cheeks heated up. This is literally the first time he told someone about his relationship with Seungcheol. Even Wonwoo didn’t know about this. 

“Let me guess. You are the one who asked him out first?” Jihoon however found it amusing to pry even more. 

“No… I’m _straight_. He’s the one who asked me out…” Soonyoung muttered almost inaudible. 

Jihoon immediately stood up and clapped for him. “Wow. That’s the greatest lie I’ve ever heard from you. Can you define _straight_ for me?” he sneered.

“Hush! Sit down!” Soonyoung quickly tugged Jihoon to sit back while apologizing to the other customers who was glaring at them. Luckily there are few customers only. 

“Okay. I might be bi… but logically speaking, can you bring yourself to turn down someone who had helped you a lot previously?? No, right? That’s why I’m giving him a chance and tried to reciprocate his feelings but in the end I just can’t.” Soonyoung finally let out a long frustrated sigh.

“So, he can’t accept that you want to break up, huh?” Jihoon prodded again. 

“Nope. He’s cool with it.” 

“Then what’s the point of lying? He already has a boyfriend, my colleague on top of that.” Jihoon said dismissively, crossing his arms over his chest. He can’t think any logic reason behind his lie after all. 

“Like I said, I don’t want his boyfriend to feel like I want to get back with Seungcheol hyung…” Soonyoung said resignedly. 

Jihoon chuckled. “Well. In this case you don’t have to feel that way since it’s Jeonghan hyung after all. Knowing him, I bet even before you manage to do that, he will come and collect your dead body. He might appear angelic but his action is as bad as a demon though.” 

Soonyoung gasped. “Oh my god… Will Seungcheol hyung be fine then??”

“Don’t worry. He’s good after all.” 

“Which one is it?? Good or bad??” 

“Sorry to interrupt but your order is here! One hot cappuccino for Jihoon hyung and one iced Americano for Soonyoung hyung!” Seokmin placed the drinks on the table as well flashed them his trademark eye-smile. “Is there anything else you want to order?”

“Nope at the moment!” Soonyoung replied him with another refreshing smile. Jihoon swears he can go blind right here and then, being shined by two sunshine. 

Shortly when Seokmin left to serve the newly arrived customers, the duo returned to their awkward silence. They just don’t know what to talk anymore. They are not friends to begin with or accurately, they are nemesis. Their blind date should be over for the past few hours too so what are they doing here, sipping their caffeine in awkward silence respectively? They questioned themselves for that too…

“I can’t believe I told my nemesis this and that.” Soonyoung broke the ice after 5 minutes staying in awkward silence. He’s looking anywhere but Jihoon right now. His cheek was tinted with light pink. 

“And I can’t believe I actually listened to you for more than 5 seconds.” Jihoon let out a disbelief chuckle. 

They finally stared at each other for a mere 5 seconds before burst out laughing. 

“Hahaha! I can’t do this! This is too funny! Is this what they call feels like an idiot?” Jihoon said in between his laughter. 

“Oh my God stop it! Hahaha! You make me want to laugh at how idiotic I look like too!” Soonyoung also laughed hysterically. Thanks to them, the café is now filled with their loud hysterical laughter. And thanks to that, they have been kicked out from the café. 

“Hey come on! I’m your regular!” Jihoon tried to protest. He and Soonyoung now were standing outside the café. 

“Sorry hyung… The other customers complained so we got no choice…” Mingyu said apologetically. 

“Boss won’t ban you from coming here, hyung. Just for today. I hope you understand.” Seokmin added. 

“They should learn to chill once a while.” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders dismissively. Not that he cares anyway. 

Jihoon finally let out a sigh. “Fine… Tell your boss that I’m sorry. I will see you around, guys.” 

“Sure hyung! Take care! You too, Soonyoung hyung! Take good care of our grumpy hyung—” 

Jihoon managed to choke Mingyu beforehand before Soonyoung and Seokmin intervened, parting them away respectively.

“S-So, see you guys later! Bye!” Soonyoung quickly dragged Jihoon away before the shorter could commit a murder. 

“My guitar will eat you alive, dumbass! JUST WAIT FOR IT!!!” Jihoon warned while being dragged by Soonyoung. Mingyu on the other hand was gasping for air, thankful enough that he’s still alive. 

“Mingyu, can I ask you something?” Shortly when the duo disappeared from their sight, Seokmin turned to Mingyu, giving him a disapproving look. The latter just nodded as response and made the former continued. 

“Are you perhaps an idiot?” 

_Ouch_. To be pointed out by Seokmin out of people hurts his pride somehow but yeah. Mingyu’s an idiot for emitting the Lee Jihoon’s wrath unnecessarily. 

\-----

Back to the other duo, Jihoon finally calmed down, thanks to Soonyoung who succeed to calm him down. They continued to walk in silence as cloudy grey started to embrace the sky. 

“I think it will rain soon. Should we find a shelter?” Soonyoung once again broke the silence first. 

Jihoon however just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Can we just head back to our respective home?? Our blind date is over for God sake! Are you really that desperate to have a lover??” 

Soonyoung’s vein popped out with that sudden statement. “Excuse you!??? Stop being so self-conscious!! I’m just suggesting before the rain drench us! If you want to soak yourself, go ahead! I wouldn’t care less!” He snapped.

They shot each other a glare for a mere 3 seconds before looked away. “Hmph!”

“You should be thankful that I help you!” They said in unison. But the jinx made them snapped their head back at each other.

“HELLO??? Who helped who??” Jihoon began. “Who’s the one that pleaded for help earlier because he doesn’t want his ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend to misunderstand??”

“Yeah right! Don’t forget that I saved your ass from committing a murder just now!!” Soonyoung countered. 

“Huh! I don’t care! I can even kill you too if you that desperate!!”

“Try me!! Just because you are cute and grumpy, it doesn’t mean I’m afraid of you!!” 

“Did you just _fucking_ call me cute!???”

“YES! YOU ARE CUTE THAT I WANT TO KEEP YOU IN MY POCKET! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!??” 

The thunder groaned out loud in between that made both Jihoon and Soonyoung frozen in shocked for respective reason. Soonyoung – after he realized what he just said. Jihoon – because he thought he heard it wrongly. 

Jihoon had his eyes widened in shocked with the sudden registered information and so does Soonyoung who quickly covered his mouth with his hand. The latter was the first one to look away. His ears and face had flushed dangerously red while Jihoon still frozen in shocked there, unable to decipher what just happened. 

“I-I-I’ve gotta go now! BYE!!!!!!!” Before the shorter burst, Soonyoung quickened his steps and ran away as fast as he can, leaving the clueless Jihoon behind. 

“What the……?” 

\-----

After 10 minutes of running away from Jihoon (literally running), Soonyoung arrived at his dorm short breath (lucky enough that rain didn’t drench him). Shortly when he unlocked the door, he wasted no time and dashed straight towards his friend’s room and tackled him into a hug when he found the said guy was sitting on his swivel chair, grinning while looking at his laptop screen. “Wonwoo!!” 

“Whoa, what’s wrong with you? You are all sweaty! Ew!” Luckily enough Wonwoo managed to support both of their weights or they’d probably stumbled on the floor together. 

“I… I think I’m an idiot!” 

There was a long pause before laughter erupted in the room. 

“Pfft. Congrats for being the last one to know?” Wonwoo snickered. 

“N-No! I mean… Arghh!! I said something stupid to my nemesis, Wonwoo!” The blond whined. 

“Oh, you mean Jihoon?” 

Soonyoung loosened the embraced and stared at his best friend in dazed. “How did you know his name?” 

“Jun told me about Jihoon’s past relationship with you after Jihoon called him earlier. So, what was the stupid thing that you told him? You didn’t tell him to run naked, right?” 

“Of course not! Why would I say that!??” Soonyoung hissed with bright red face as Jihoon’s naked image floated in his mind. 

“Then?” 

“I… I…” Soonyoung’s face started to heat up when the memory from before hit him as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Well… I told him he’s cute that I want to keep him in my pocket…” 

“Oh my. That’s creepy, Soonyoung. If I were you, I’d probably locked myself and stay myself away from people.” Wonwoo said bluntly, not helping at all. 

“I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!!” Soonyoung buried his face on the taller’s chest in embarrassment. “What should I do now……? I can’t bear to see him anymore……” He muffled. 

“It’s not like you will meet him again, right?” Wonwoo paused, waiting for Soonyoung’s reply but nothing came out so he continued. “…or perhaps you promised to meet him again?” 

Soonyoung just shook his head furiously on his chest that seems like nuzzling to Wonwoo.

“Well, don’t worry then. It’s over between you and Jihoon. You don’t have business with him anymore, aren’t you?” Soonyoung just hummed in response, still unable to lift his head. Being the most considerate friend ever, the taller comforted him by stroking his head fondly. “It’s okay Soonyoung. Jihoon will eventually understand.” 

“But Jihoon… He’s… He’s different now…” 

“Different?”

“Well… I cried on his shoulder earlier when I saw Yumi and her boyfriend but Jihoon didn’t brush me off… He’s hearing me out and comforted me instead…”

Wonwoo hummed in response. “What do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know… We used to bicker a lot since primary school. We competed to prove who is better in various aspects so we’re never in good terms and always at each other’s throat. When we reunited after three years apart, I thought he’s still the same asshole I’ve known, blunt and harsh with his words but yet he’s the one who wiped out my tears and comforted me when Yumi broke my heart, Wonwoo… I… He… We are sworn enemies but why his comfort is soothing, Wonwoo…? I don’t understand…” 

Wonwoo softened into smile and continued stroking his head. “You know him for a long time, Soonyoung, even longer than you know me. I’m sure the answer you are looking for resides in here.” He pointed at the older’s heart. 

The latter however looked clueless and puzzled. Even with the title of best student in high school, he can’t grasp what his best friend was trying to imply. 

“Let’s not talk about that anymore. So, how’s your revenge. Did you manage to teach that bitch a lesson?” 

Shrugging off the previous topic, Soonyoung quickly reacted upon hearing the word ‘revenge’. “Yeah! She was busted cheated on me and guess what? His new boyfriend also dumped her! Heh! Serve her right for dumping me!” he said enthusiastically much to Wonwoo’s liking. 

“I’m glad you are having fun, Soonyoung.” Once again Wonwoo softened into smile watching his best friend finally got over his heartbroken state. 

“But Wonwoo, how did you know she will be there?” Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Soonyoung voiced out his thought that he held since before. He’s forever curious on how his best friend managed to figure out everything. 

Wonwoo just curved his lips into a smirk while ruffling Soonyoung’s hair. “I have my own sources, Soonyoung~” 

“You know what Wonwoo? Sometimes I’m glad that you are on my side or else I couldn’t imagine what will happen to me if I mess up with you.” Soonyoung muffled on Wonwoo’s chest but loud enough for the latter to hear him. 

“Sure~ you are lucky that I love you, Soonie~” He sing-song. 

“Should we date then?” Soonyoung lifted his head, looking over his best friend with puppy eyes. 

“I don’t want to be _brozoned_ like what you did to Seungcheol hyung so I’ll pass~” Wonwoo rejected straightway along with a chuckle. 

Soonyoung gasped dramatically. “OH MY GODDDD!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!?????? THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!!!”

“I’ve told you, didn’t I? I have my own sources~” Wonwoo just simply threw his best friend a smug face. 

“YOU ARE SCARY WONWOO!!!” 

“Thanks~” 

“THAT IS NOT A COMPLIMENT! BUT SERIOUSLY, YOU JUST REJECTED ME!!! I’M GONNA CRY!”

“Go and cry there. Shh! Shh!” 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST SHUSHED ME! I HATE YOU JEON!”

“I know you love me Kwon~”

“SHUT UP! I’M SULKING!” 

\-----

Meanwhile, Jihoon was still in dazed with what just happened earlier. Turning the doorknob to his shared apartment, he walked in aimlessly. Soonyoung’s words kept on replaying inside his mind like a broken radio for some reasons and the worst part is he can’t get rid of it. 

“Oh, you are back Ji? How’s your blind date went?” Junhui just finished preparing dinner when he spotted the shorter on the living room, spacing off. 

“Jun, is it normal for your nemesis to say that you are cute that he wants to keep you inside his pocket?” 

Junhui gasped. “Oh my God! Did Soonyoung tell you that??”

“I don’t know if I heard it correctly but yeah I heard it that way.” 

“That’s creepy, Ji! Is that all what he told you?” 

“Yeah. He said that and ran off.” 

“What? He ran off after he told you that?” 

Jihoon nodded innocently. 

“Okay. That might be different case. Ji, I think he likes you.” Junhui was quickly to jump into a conclusion. 

“I don’t think so? We are nemesis to begin with and we barely talk. I think that is his way of dissing me?” Jihoon concluded. “Damn… That scoundrel! If I figured that out earlier, I would have killed him!” 

“No way! Ji, he obviously likes you! Who will dis someone with cute?? And you are not going to kill someone, didn’t you??”

“Hey! He knows I hate being called cute! Of course he will!” Jihoon defends. 

Junhui sighed in defeated. “Okay fine. There’s no point of quarrelling with you huh. So, back to my question earlier, how’s your blind date went other than he said that you are cute and ran away?”

“Oh. We met his ex-girlfriend and yeah. We taught her a lesson until her recent boyfriend became her ex-boyfriend. That bitch is such a pain in the ass. I’m still wondering how Soonyoung agreed to date her.” Jihoon shook his head in disbelief when he recalled the fact. 

“Wow. So you guys managed to teach her a lesson?” Junhui jerked his eyebrow, looking somewhat amazed. 

“Sort of. And we met his ex-boyfriend too that turned out to be Jeonghan hyung’s boyfriend now. Such a small world, huh?” Jihoon chuckled. 

Jun’s eyes widened in shocked. “What?? Seriously???” 

“Yeah. And guess what? We have been chased out from my favourite café because being a nuisance from laughing out loud. That is ridiculous! I can’t believe it!” Jihoon frowned but _not really_. 

“Oh~ so you brought him to your favourite café, Ji?” Taking a slight turn from Jihoon’s rant, Junhui teased. 

“We just happened to be there so we dropped by.” Jihoon reasoned. He knows where’s this conversation’s going but he played it off for a while to satisfy his friend.

“Eh~ seems like you are having fun, being chased out from laughing out loud~” 

“Fun? Huh. Yeah right. I almost kill Mingyu for crying out loud.”

“But still~” 

Jihoon snorted. “You are not making any sense, Jun.” He then stood up from the comfy couch and walked his way to his room, too tired to play it off more. “Anyway, I’m expecting a piano during my birthday~”

“Sure~ we have a deal, right?”

“I can hear my piano’s calling for me now~” Jihoon hummed happily before finally disappeared into his room. 

Jun just laughed it out before fishing out his phone from the pocket, typing a message to his childhood friend. 

**Junnie:** hey

**Junnie:** Jihoonie said Hoshi dissed him by calling him cute

**Wonu:** lol

**Wonu:** is cute a dis?

**Junnie:** of coz not

**Junnie:** but Ji said yes :O

**Wonu:** interesting ;)

**Wonu:** hey Jun

**Wonu:** let’s do some experiment 

**Junnie:** xperiment?

**Wonu:** yeah

**Wonu:** I found something very amusing

**Wonu:** up to it?

**Junnie:** sure~ :D

**Junnie:** anything for my childhood friend~

\-----

Two weeks later, Wonwoo had Soonyoung accompanying him to the amusement park with an excuse to relieve some stress. Without suspecting anything, the naïve guy followed his best friend over to the amusement park. And here they are, queuing for their turn to enter the haunted house. 

“I-I’m scared Wonwoo! W-What if the ghosts eat us…?” Soonyoung started to chicken out as they are getting closer to the entrance. 

“I’m here, Soonyoung. Besides, they are people like us too. We are literally paying them to scare us.” Wonwoo stated the fact. 

“But still!!!”

“Please enjoy yourself!” The person in-charged sing song happily when it’s their turn. 

“A-ALREADY!??”

“Thank you. Let’s get in, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo grabbed his best friend’s hand and dragged him inside. 

“NO!!” but he still enter regardless, clenching his best friend’s hand tightly. “Please don’t let go of my hand, Wonwoo…!”

Meanwhile, Junhui and Jihoon were already inside the same haunted house but apparently the duo had separated way thanks to Junhui who ran off shortly when he saw a _ghost_ and left Jihoon all alone behind. 

“Jun! Where are you? Hey! Jun!” The younger called but of course no reply coming from his friend. 

Jihoon was totally infuriated. The room was dark enough and he barely sees anything that made him annoyed even more than losing Junhui here. The ghosts did appear from time to time but it was not enough to scare him until he heard a loud scream approaching him. 

“ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!! DON’T CHASE ME!!!! I SWEAR I DON’T TASTE GOOD!!!!!” The voice echoed and Jihoon admits it sent down a shiver to his spine. The voice is getting closer and closer until he made a physical contact with the owner of the voice forcedly and caused both of them to stumble on the floor sorely.

“Ow!! What the fuck!??” Jihoon cussed out loud. 

“P-Person!? Are you a person!??” He heard the other spoke and his voice is trembling. 

“Do I look like a ghost to you!?? And everyone here is a person for God sake—”

“I-I’m scared!! M-My partner suddenly disappeared!” The voice flustered. 

“Everyone would if they hear you scream like that!” Jihoon scowled. 

“Wait…! I know your voice! Y-You are Jihoon! You are Lee Jihoon right!?” 

Shortly when Soonyoung’s voice registered in Jihoon’s mind, his vein popped out, remembering their last encounter and possible cuss that Soonyoung threw him. 

“AHH IT’S YOU AGAIN—”

“J-Jihoon-ah, I’m scared! Wonwoo left me…!” Soonyoung cut him off beforehand by burying his face on his shoulder. “I’m scared… I’m scared……” He sniffled. 

Memories of their encounter two weeks ago suddenly flashed across his mind. He remembered Soonyoung was crying on his shoulder like this too when he first time met him after three years. Unknowingly, his heart started thumping faster than he could imagine which Soonyoung pointed it out eventually. 

“J-Jihoon…? A-Are you perhaps afraid too? Cause your heart is beating really fast…”

“No, I’m not!!” Jihoon stood up almost immediately, denying him. He’s not afraid or anything but he swears his cheek is heating up and ears turning dangerously red unknowingly. He thanks the darkness for hidden it. Unconsciously, he began his tracks. 

“W-Wait! Don’t leave me alone here, Jihoon!” Soonyoung grasped Jihoon’s wrist, holding it as if his life depends on it before the shorter could walk off. Little that he knows it gives a reverse effect on Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t know why but damn his heart is racing right now as the other male clenched his hand tightly. 

“Y-You are really hopeless! L-Let’s go…!” are the only words that came out from his poor mouth. Jihoon blamed his pathetic heart for beating out faster and made he stuttered unknowingly. 

“Thank you!” Soonyoung quickly slided his arm around Jihoon’s that close enough to be labelled as hug. Obviously that caught Jihoon off-guard. Once again, he doesn’t know why he felt so disturb with Soonyoung’s skinship because hey, Junhui always does that but his heart was not racing this much though. He’s not fond of skinship to begin with so perhaps that’s why? But he found it endearing, to be hold like this by Soonyoung… _Fuck. Uh no, no. That’s fucking impossible!_ Unknowingly, his footsteps matched his heartbeat. 

“J-Jihoon…? C-Can you walk slower? I walk with my eyes close…!” Tugging Jihoon’s shirt hardly halted the latter’s tracks and snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you that scared?? They are all humans, you idiot! Even if they don’t right now but they used to be one! Seriously, who walked with eyes close in the dark??” Jihoon hissed. 

“I-I’ve told you that I’m scared right!? What do you mean by they used to be one anyway??”

Jihoon can feel the grip was tightened but not that he’s complaining because it’s cute. _Cute? Did he just say Soonyoung is cute? Fuck._ “Literally, they used to be. They no longer are.” He said nonchalantly. The taller’s reaction somehow amused him so he wants to scare him a lil bit more but suddenly he felt his shirt wet and he heard the taller sobbed. 

Soonyoung had buried his face on Jihoon’s back as well clenching the shirt even tighter than before. “You can mock me as much as you want later on but please… please don’t leave me alone here… Jihoon… I’m really scared…… You are the only one that I have……” he said in between his sobs.

_Shit._ That’s the cheesiest dialogue that Jihoon had ever heard from someone (Soonyoung, to be accurate) but thanks to that, his face reddening wildly. He blamed himself for scaring the taller unnecessarily. 

He halted his tracks and let out a sigh, turning to face the taller. Even though he can’t see clearly in the dark, but he knows that Soonyoung’s face probably red and puffed from crying, just like their encounter two weeks ago. 

“I’ve told you right? Don’t cry. It makes you look weak and ruin your image as my nemesis…” Jihoon’s voice was soft and gentle as if he speaks to a little kid, contrast to usual, sarcastic Lee Jihoon. He cupped Soonyoung’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “I’m here with you, Soonyoung. Please don’t cry anymore?” _Gosh._ Jihoon wants to jump off the building right now. He wished the ghosts would hide him away from Soonyoung. Fortunately the other male had his eyes close because he doesn’t know how to face the latter if he doesn’t. Jihoon’s face and ears was really flushing dangerously red. 

“Uhm…” Soonyoung hummed in response in between his sniffle, still had his eyes close. 

Jihoon smiled at the response. “It’s okay not to look but don’t let go of me, okay?” _Fuck. That sounds so wrong but whatever._

The other male nodded eagerly and quickly gave the shorter a back-hug which added to unnecessary fast beating heart of Lee Jihoon but not that he’s complaining… _Oh my God, Lee Jihoon… What’s gotten into you? You are being weird!_

“Thank you Jihoon…!” If only Soonyoung knows how Jihoon’s heart was about to explode with the unexpected skinship… 

\-----

After 5 minutes of walking (more to being startled of) that seems like forever to the duo, they finally exited that bloody haunted house wearily. Soonyoung still had his eyes close until Jihoon tugged his shirt, gaining his attention. 

“We already exited that bloody haunted house. You can open your eyes now.”

Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing that caught Soonyoung is Jihoon’s cute and soft face. Maybe Soonyoung was imagining it but he saw a pink shade on the shorter’s cheek. 

“Hey. You okay now?” The shorter asked with a concern tone if you squint (but not that Soonyoung realized it).

“H-Hi… yeah… I’m okay…” Soonyoung replied sheepishly, looking anywhere but Jihoon. There, he realized his linked hand with Jihoon’s which he quickly brushed off. “S-Sorry…!” 

“W-We meet again, huh.” Trying to play it cool (but obviously failed), Jihoon swiftly changed the topic (not that he can hide his red ears). 

“Y-Yeah…” Soonyoung on the hand pretended like he didn’t see anything because his face right now probably had turned as red as Jihoon’s ears. 

“If there’s nothing else, I will head back first.” Before his feelings overwhelmed him, Jihoon quickly excused himself. Five steps and there goes Soonyoung’s voice who halted his tracks. 

“Jihoon! Uh… d-do you want to grab some coffee or ice-cream…? D-Don’t worry! It’s on me!” 

Jihoon scoffed. “I hope it’s not an excuse to hang out with me?” _What? Dude, what did you just say??_ He mentally slapped himself. 

“Huh? D-Don’t be so self-conscious! I asked you because I owe you earlier!” Soonyoung denied but his heart said otherwise. 

_Right._ “Sure, why not? Your treat not mine.” Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Oh~ and here I thought you are the one who hates to trouble people.” 

“It doesn’t apply to you, obviously.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. Soonyoung’s lips curved into an unknowing satisfied smile. 

“Stop grinning like an idiot before I change my mind.” 

Soonyoung quickened his steps and walked side by side with Jihoon, matching his steps. They seem to forget something important right now but none of that matters anymore this time as their hearts already fluttered for a certain reason. 

\-----

They sat at one bench nearby the pond while having their ice-cream. Jihoon had mocha flavoured ice-cream while Soonyoung had strawberry flavoured ice-cream with chocolate as his topping. Silence envelops them before Jihoon decided to break it, to make it less awkward than it was. 

“Hey.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“How’s your arm…?” 

Soonyoung cocked his brows. “Arm?”

“Yeah. Three years ago, during our high school’s musical festival, the lights fell onto you when you tried to save some of the students, remember…?” 

Soonyoung blinked his eyes. Once, twice and he finally deciphered it. His mouth formed an ‘o’ shape in realization. During their school’s musical festival three years ago, there was an incident occurred at the theatre hall. The lights fell from the top and were about to crash onto a few students. Luckily Soonyoung managed to shove them away beforehand but unfortunately it costs his arm. 

“Just a little scar but they are fine anyway.” He said with a convincing smile. 

Jihoon can’t help but softened into smile too. “Glad to know that.”

“But how did you know…?”

“Excuse you? We are in the same high school, same class, same club and you are asking me how did I know? Dude, you were on leave for two weeks and I’m the one who had to do your untouched works as Student Council’s President yet you ask me how did I know? Seriously?” Jihoon said in disbelief. 

Soonyoung just smile shyly while scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I forgot that you are the Vice President so yeah… Sorry for taking your two-weeks. But I think you like it more without me around right?”

Jihoon gave him a disapproving look. 

“No…?”

“I tell you what. It’s fucking boring without anyone to bicker with in that bloody high school. I don’t really have friends back then. I mean I do have friends but they are just what we called ‘friends for benefits’. Pretend to be nice in front of you but actually badmouthed you on your back. I’d prefer a person who trash-talk me directly like… you.” Jihoon said, looking anywhere other than the blond. He was meant to compliment the other guy’s presence but he doesn’t know how. 

“Huh?” Soonyoung once again blinked in puzzlement to grasp the meaning. _Did he talk about me?_

“And… I didn’t thank you properly before… so yeah. Thank you for saving my ass back then. I’m one of the students that you saved that night.” Jihoon said shyly while fidgeting his fingers. His cheek reddened though he tried to appear composed. 

_Oh._

“I’ll be dead if you didn’t save me back then.” He added earnestly. “Thank you, Soonyoung.” and flashed him the most genuine smile he’d ever had. 

Frozen, Soonyoung doesn’t know how he should react to that but damn. Jihoon looked so precious with those smile. He just wants to smash his lips all over his adorable face. _WAIT WHAT!??_

“Uhm… yeah. You are welcome.” Shrugging the thoughts away, he replied awkwardly but he can’t hide the blush that crept on his face. The silence returned to envelop them until the older broke it. 

“Aren’t that musical festival was cancelled?” 

“Yeah. But then it was replaced with that gifts exchanged festival, a week after you have been discharged. Do you remember that?”

“Ahhh… That festival— Wait. Did you just mention gifts exchanged festival?” Soonyoung whipped his head to Jihoon immediately. 

“Yeah?” The latter tilted his head in confusion. 

“Oh my God! I just remembered that I still have the gift I’ve received left unopened!” Soonyoung face palmed when a tiny box wrapped in a simple decorating paper, placing atop of his table came across his mind. “I’ve been wanted to unwrap it since forever but I always ended up forgot about it. Damn.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “Seriously? You are really an asshole.” 

Soonyoung supposedly felt offended but somehow he found it endearing to hear Jihoon’s dis on him. _Wait, come again?_ Shrugging the thought away once again, he diverted to another question. 

“What did you receive?” 

Jihoon showed a shady shaped pendant hanging around the necklace under his shirt proudly. “A weird shaped pendant. I wear it with a necklace. But I like it nonetheless. It’s one of the best gifts I’ve ever received in my life to be honest.” He smiled in between.

Soonyoung gaped in surprised. He didn’t expect to see _that adornment_ again after three years. A detachable star shaped platinum pendant that exclusively designed for couple. He was meant to give the other half to his 8th ex-girlfriend but they broke up beforehand so he made it as a gift for that festival instead while keeping the other half to himself. He thought he won’t see it again as the receiver probably will trade it for money when they found out that it is the real platinum…

“You are really the one who received it…?” Soonyoung reconfirmed, still in disbelief. 

“Hey, do you think I stole it? Of course I’m the one who received it or else why would I have this necklace??” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a star.” Soonyoung blurted out of blue. 

“Pardon me?”

“I mean the pendant. Its shape is a star.”

Jihoon threw him a disapproving look and made the other guy chuckled. Soonyoung detached his weird shaped earring and motioned Jihoon to come closer so that he can take a closer look of his pendant. The latter obeyed obediently and Soonyoung began to attach the two parts together and poof, a beautiful shape of a star was formed like what he told earlier. 

It is Jihoon’s turn to gasp in surprised with what unfold before him. His eyes fixated on Soonyoung, signalling him to explain but the latter just softened into a smile. 

“It’s a couple pendant, Jihoon. Exclusively designed, limited edition, a platinum and yeah, that pendant is from me if you wonder. Surprised, huh? I even more surprised. I didn’t expect to see it again after I’d turned it into a gift for a random person in our high school that surprisingly turned out to be you out of people.” He let out a chuckle.

“No way…! T-T-The pendant was from you!!?? A COUPLE PENDANT?? A PLATINUM?? LIKE WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE A COUPLE PENDANT FROM REAL PLATINUM AS EXCHANGED GIFT???” So many questions were thrown to him at once. 

“Can you blame me?? It’s not on purpose! I’m so frustrated that my ex-girlfriend dumped me! This pendant was meant for her but she dumped me for another guy before I could give this to her! That’s why I just made it as a gift! But I don’t expect you to receive it out of people in our high school…” Soonyoung muttered the last part almost inaudibly but loud enough for Jihoon to hear. 

“I bet your ex-girlfriend will cry a river if she finds out that she just rejected the real platinum.” Jihoon scoffed after a minute trying to decipher everything. 

“Well, now that you know about it, I bet you want to have your pendant back and give it to your special someone later on, right?” He said, taking off his necklace in between. 

Shaking his head frantically, the older gave the younger a genuine smile. “You can keep it, Jihoon.” 

“I can’t. It’s way too expensive, even worth for my dreamed piano if I trade it.”

“It belongs to you now. I made it as a gift. You can’t simply discard a gift for you, Jihoon. Please~?” He puckered his lips, pouting and pleading. 

Jihoon grunted and rolled his eyes upon hearing Soonyoung’s gentle _‘please’._ He just doesn’t know why he can’t bring himself to refuse. “Fine. I will keep half of it like what I’ve received. You can have the other back.” He detached the star and shoved the other half back to Soonyoung and the latter didn’t have a solid reason to argue so he simply accepted it, wearing it back as an earring.

“Doesn’t that mean we are going for a couple look?” Soonyoung blurted out innocently as if it’s the normal question ever.

“People won’t know if you keep your mouth shut.” Jihoon’s answer was surprising too. 

“So you don’t mind…?”

“Like I said people won’t know if you don’t tell them that we have a couple pendant. We are nemesis for God sake, Soonyoung! It’s not like they will come and match our pendant out of nowhere! Are you an idiot? Aren’t you bored showing off your idiotic side frequently??” Jihoon snapped. 

“What?? I just don’t want people to misunderstand!” Soonyoung defended. 

“You and your misunderstanding issue! If you think it logically, which nemesis would go for couple look?? Can you please keep your dumbness to yourself??” 

“HUHHHH????”

“If you that eager to avoid the misunderstanding, just go and trade your pendant!” Jihoon suggested. 

“SHOULDN’T YOU BE THE ONE TO TRADE IT?? YOU CAN USE THE MONEY TO BUY YOUR DREAMED PIANO TOO!??” Soonyoung countered. 

“Jun is going to buy me the piano! Why would I bother to trade this?? Plus, it’s mine!” Jihoon exclaimed.

“BUT IT’S FROM ME, YOUR NEMESIS FOR GOD SAKE!! ERGH! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Soonyoung said while running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“And here I can’t believe you actually ditch me for your nemesis, Soonyoung.” A familiar voice halted the sworn enemies. 

“Begging to not let go of your hand yet you are the one leaving me alone inside that haunted house and went out with your scandal instead. I’m hurt, Kwon.” The voice uttered again. 

Soonyoung somehow found himself unable to react to defend himself when Jihoon sent him a scandalized look. 

“Your boyfriend?” 

Before Soonyoung could utter anything, the said boyfriend already wrapped his hands around Soonyoung’s waist, nuzzling on his neck as well throwing Jihoon a smug face. Jihoon had an indescribable expression plastered on his face but he didn’t say anything and from there Soonyoung knows that the shorter might misunderstand it. He was about to say something before someone came and interlocked his fingers together with Jihoon’s. 

“There you are, Ji. I’ve been searching for you everywhere. Don’t make me worry again, okay?” The guy cupped Jihoon’s face and caressed his cheek. 

Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something but closed it back when he saw Jihoon reciprocated the guy’s touch, leaning on it. It breaks Soonyoung’s heart somehow but who is he to complain? 

_‘Who is he’_ is an understatement actually. 

“Oh, the Lee Jihoon is being all lovey-dovey in public? I thought it’s a shameful act for you? Did you just break your own rules?” Right. He’s Jihoon’s nemesis so he can at least do this. 

“Says the crybaby playboy who’s afraid of ghost. Did you beg your nemesis to accompany you because you are afraid?” Jihoon countered. They shot each other a glare. Not the usual _friendenemy_ glare but a disappointed one for God knows what reason.

“Let’s go back, Jun. I will be dying if I’m exposing myself to a single-cell idiot for too long.” Jihoon was the first one to break the eye contact.

_Jun? Did he just say JUN???_ Soonyoung quickly turned to his best friend who was supressing his laughter but failed miserably. “Pfft! HAHAHA!!! You should look yourself on the mirror, Soonyoung!” 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, JEON!!” Soonyoung hit his arm lightly with a bright red face. 

“Hey, Jun! My friend here said it’s not funny! Haha! But why do I found it extremely hilarious though?” Wonwoo yelled from afar, making the duo to halt their tracks, turning back to them.

“That’s because you are a demon, Wonwoo!” Junhui replied cheekily. 

Jihoon whipped his head to Junhui and then to Wonwoo, throwing them a confuse look. “What the hell, Jun?” 

“Right, Ji. This is my childhood friend, Wonwoo. We know as much as both of you know each other.” Junhui introduced despite the despise glare Jihoon threw him. 

“You heard him, Soonyoung. He’s Junhui, my childhood friend.” Wonwoo unwrapped himself from Soonyoung and went to the duo. “You must be Jihoon, right?” He stretched out his hand to Jihoon. “Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Lee Jihoon.” He shook the hand firmly. 

“Thanks for looking out after this crybaby. He’s the one sprinting as if there’s no tomorrow when the ghost appeared yet he blamed I left him. Hmm.” Wonwoo shook his head dismissively. 

“I’m not!” Soonyoung retorted with bright red face.

“Ha…” Jihoon smiled awkwardly. 

“Oh! Since it’s been a long time I’ve met Wonwoo, can I hang out with him here, Ji?” Jun asked enthusiastically, much to Jihoon’s liking. 

“I don’t mind. I can go back myself.” He replied nonchalantly.

“How about you tag along?” Wonwoo suggested.

“Nahh. I’m not into third wheeling.” The shorter refused. 

“Soonyoung is here too.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon exchanged stares but none of them was saying anything. 

“So, I’ll take it as a ‘yes’.” Wonwoo patted their shoulder and walked past them. 

“We will head to the café first! Meet us there if you want to. Bye~” Jun waved to them and trailed behind Wonwoo.

Shortly when the sworn enemies snapped into reality, their best friends are nowhere to be found now. 

“I’m going back. I have a lot of things to do. You?” Jihoon blurted and turned to the other.

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “Probably.”

“Then, until we meet again for God knows when.” Jihoon replied indifferent. 

“Yeah.” Thus, the two went separated ways though their heart wanted something else. 

“Jihoon hyung! Oh my God! It’s really you!” Soonyoung heard the noise coming from the direction Jihoon went to but his ego won’t let him turn his head around to see the owner of cheery voice.

“What are you doing here, Hansol?” He heard Jihoon replied with slightly an enthusiastic tone.

“I come here for an inspiration!” 

“Alone?”

Unknowingly, Soonyoung began his steps. One step.

“Yup. Do you want to accompany me?” 

“Sure. I don’t have anything to do at home though.”

Two steps. 

“I miss you so much!”

Three steps. 

“I miss you too, Hansol.” 

He quickened his steps, running and trying to get away from there as soon as possible. His heart crackled for an unknown reason hearing their conversation. He can’t think straight anymore and just let his legs lead the way aimlessly until he bumped into a certain someone and caused both of them to stumble on the floor.

“Ow!” The other guy groaned. “Watch where you going, dude—” he paused when he saw the guy who bumped into him. “Soonyoung…?”

The very familiar voice snapped Soonyoung to reality. He looked around and found himself on the floor. Therefore, his eyes landed on the familiar figure and also the owner of the voice. “Cheol hyung……?”

“Are you okay? Come, I help you up.” Seungcheol stretched out his hand to help which Soonyoung gladly to accept. 

“Thank you.” He gave him a sad smile.

“Something happened? You know you can always share me everything right?” Seungcheol caressed his hand, concerned about the latter.

“N-Nothing!” Soonyoung denied frantically as well brushing off the other male’s hand simultaneously. 

“Is it because of Jihoon?” Seungcheol’s tone changed from concern to somewhat discontent.

“N-No! I-I—”

“I thought you went to toilet, Soonie.” Jihoon’s voice startled both Soonyoung and Seungcheol. He approached the duo and tackled Soonyoung for a hug. 

“I’m sorry for bringing you into the haunted house. I just wanted you to overcome your fear…” the shorter reasoned. 

Frozen, Soonyoung was too shocked to even respond. He saw Seungcheol was the same too. Shortly, he felt his back was being pinched and made him squeaked in surprised and quickly reciprocated the hug. “I-I’m sorry for running off like that too…” he bluffed. He knows Jihoon was trying to help him but not that he can stop his fast beating heart.

Seungcheol sighed in relief and softened into a smile afterwards. “I’m glad to see you guys happy. Just be careful not to bump into others next time, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry…”

“Ah, Seungcheol hyung? Sorry, I didn’t realize you are here! Where’s Jeonghan hyung?” Loosening the embrace, Jihoon turned to the older.

“Jeonghan went to buy something.” Seungcheol replied. He noticed the linked hands of the duo so he won’t prod anymore. “I think I have to go now. Jeonghan might search for me.” 

“Sorry about earlier, hyung!” Soonyoung apologized once again but only to receive a soft pat on the shoulder by Seungcheol. 

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “See you guys around.” 

Shortly when the older was nowhere in their sight, Soonyoung turned to Jihoon. 

“I thought you said you want to go back?” He asked in confusion. 

“Be thankful that I helped you.” Jihoon blurted but eyes not looking at the other guy.

“I don’t ask for it.”

“Tsk.” Jihoon brushed off his hand from Soonyoung’s but the latter grasped it back. 

“Where are you going?” 

“You said you don’t ask for it so why bother?” Jihoon scoffed. 

“I don’t say I don’t need it.” Soonyoung tightened the grip. 

“Let me go.” Jihoon demanded. 

“What if I refuse to do so?” He pulled Jihoon closer to him, closing the gap between them.

“What if I don’t want to let you go? What will you do?” He stared straight into Jihoon’s eyes. His eyes just added unnecessary fast beating heart of Jihoon as if the former was piercing him with his deadly stare. Neither his body nor his mouth can react to it just yet. 

“You said to not let you go before right? So, I’m holding on to you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said firmly with his velvety voice. 

“T-This is public, Soonyoung…” Jihoon could feel his cheeks and ears are heating up with the stares thrown by people nearby but not that Soonyoung cares. 

The latter took Jihoon’s hand and placed it on his chest. “You do feel the same way as I do right, Jihoon?”

Jihoon can feel the latter’s fast beating heartbeat as his eyes fixated on the taller. He felt his cheek was heated up even more when the latter started to engulf him back into a hug.

“I know you won’t leave me like my exes did.” He whispered with his velvety voice. “You came back to save me despite you said you are going back.” Tightening the hug, he nuzzled his head on Jihoon’s neck. 

Jihoon was going to retort but unknowingly, he’s leaning on the touch as he literally can feel Soonyoung’s hot breath on him. 

“What makes you so sure that I come back for you?” 

“If you leave me, you won’t have anyone to banter because I’m your greatest nemesis.”

Jihoon snorted. “You seriously wanted it to be that way?”

“I want more but I was afraid you can’t give me that.” Soonyoung confessed, still tightening the hug. 

“Who said I can’t? Did you forget who I am?” Jihoon finally reciprocated the hug. “I will crush your bone as much as you did to me.”

Gasping in surprised, Soonyoung quickly loosened the embrace to stare into the other guy’s eyes. “Is that a yes?” 

“Depends on your confession.” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hands respectively and fixated his eyes on Jihoon hopefully.

“Lee Jihoon, my nemesis?”

“Yes?”

Soonyoung felt a lump on his throat but he braced himself to say it regardless. “Do you want to upgrade our title from nemesis to lover?”

Jihoon’s lips curved into a smile as he cupped Soonyoung’s face and squished his cheeks. “That’s lame. But I will show you that I’m better than all of your exes.” 

Soonyoung’s face flushed in bright red. He quickly hid it by burying his face on the shorter’s shoulder. 

Jihoon however stroked his back, soothing him. “I feel the same way as you do too, Soonyoung.”

“Uhm.” Soonyoung hummed in response as well clenching Jihoon’s shirt tighter, hugging him. Being a crybaby he is, tears escaped from his eyes and wetting the other’s shirt.

“I’ve told you not to cry, right? It makes you look weak as my nemesis…” Jihoon shook his head in between. “…nope…as my lover.” He then softened into smile as he wiped Soonyoung’s tears away.

“No… I’m just happy… I’m happy to know that there’s actually a person who loves me as much as I love that person.” Soonyoung sniffled and only to engulf into a hug by the other guy. 

“Hush, Soonie. You have me now.” 

Soonyoung just hummed as response and snuggled more on Jihoon. 

“Shouldn’t we go to café and reunite with Wonwoo and Jun?” After a few minutes staying like that, Soonyoung finally calmed down, looking over Jihoon with his red and puff face. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Jihoon squished his cheeks before holding Soonyoung’s hand, interlocking their fingers together.

Soonyoung just smiled while looking at their linked hands. “I thought you don’t like to act all lovey-dovey in public?”

“Rules are meant to be broken sometimes.” Jihoon beamed that made Soonyoung fell deeper into someone who used to be his nemesis once. 

“So, are we the real boyfriends now?” The older asked again. 

“Our friends known us as one too, remember?” The younger wriggled his eyebrows.

“Then, can I buy that piano for you?” Soonyoung requested cutely. 

“No. Let Jun buys it. We promised.” Jihoon replied firmly. 

Soonyoung puckered his lips, pouting. “Aww…… Okay… But!” 

“But?”

“Now that you are my boyfriend, don’t go and hold Jun’s hand like that again!” Soonyoung demanded jealously. 

Jihoon smiled at the sight of jealous Soonyoung. _He’s really cute._ “Jealous, aren’t you?”

“Of course!” The older exclaimed. 

“Okay but with one condition.”

“What is it…?”

“Don’t be too clingy towards Wonwoo anymore. Your once nemesis is your boyfriend now.” Jihoon demanded with a shade of pink tinted on his cheek. 

“Hehe~ my Jihoonie is jealous too~?” The older took this opportunity to poke the younger, teasing him. 

“Shut up.” Jihoon swatted the hand away and quickened his steps, leaving his boyfriend behind. 

“Hey! Don’t leave your boyfriend behind! Jihoonie! Okay, okay, I won’t! Satisfied??”

Jihoon grinned in amusement. “Satisfied enough.” 

Meanwhile, the duo Wonwoo and Junhui smiled in accomplishment, high-fiving each other while watching the newly couple from afar with the binoculars on their respective hands. “Mission accomplished.”

“Now, I’ve got to buy him that piano.” Junhui remarked. 

“And I can’t act all clingy with Soonyoung anymore or Satan will devour me alive.” Wonwoo snorted. 

“Oh? I thought you don’t like it?” Junhui jerked his eyebrows. 

“Soonie is irresistible, Jun~” Wonwoo shrugged smugly. 

“Wow. I should learn from him then~” Junhui grinned cheekily. 

Thus, the four of them reunited at the café with Soonyoung telling them about his relationship with Jihoon now and both Wonwoo and Junhui pretended to be shocked but congratulated them afterwards. 

**BONUS**

Soonyoung just went back from the amusement park, smiling from ear to ear. He sat on his swivel chair and recalled his days with Jihoon, starting from the first day he met him during grade one, when Jihoon came on top of the class and whole grade, their middle school days where Jihoon remained his title as the best student in school and high school days where he overthrown Jihoon from his comfortable number 1 title and became the President of Student Council. They were never in a good term before but the table has turned now and he can’t help but to smile at the string of fate. Then his sight darted to the tiny box placed on top of his stacks. 

_The gift._ Soonyoung took the box that left unopened for three years and unwrapped it. It was a nameless flash drive. Curious kicks in, he switched on his laptop and plugged in the flash drive. It displayed two untitled folders. He opened the first folder and found an audio file. He clicked on it and what unfold before him was beyond his imagination. It’s a song sung by a very familiar voice. He listened to the soothing voice until the end before clicked on the backward button and opened the other folder which is a video file. The screen displayed a guy who was sitting on the chair, holding a guitar on his side. 

_“Hi? Uh… If you don’t know who I am, let me introduce myself first. I’m Lee Jihoon, a senior… uh… and the Vice President of Student Council. Uh…sorry if I look nervous because this is kinda my first time doing this… First of all, I would like to apologize if this gift isn’t what you expect it will be. I just don’t know what kind of present that I should give so that’s when I decide to compose a song for you who will receive this.”_

Soonyoung smiled at the sight of his boyfriend three years ago. None of them will predict he will smile at the sight of Lee Jihoon in front of him. Well, he might not in the past but future state otherwise. He continued to watch his boyfriend’s rambling. 

_“Anyway, this is my studio! Ta-daa! I may look like a study nerd at school but I actually interested in music. Maybe I will pursue my dream in college. Plus, I had enough facing that idiot Student Council’s President of ours, the one and only Kwon Soonyoung since we’ve been in the same school since primary. Erghh…! Just saying his name was enough to get on my nerve!”_

Soonyoung let out a chuckle in between.

_“So, get back to our topic, I’ve been composing the song in this mini studio of mine. I’ve bought this studio with my little saving. Since I know the owner, he gives me discount so it’s not that expensive as you thought it would be.”_

Soonyoung continued to watch Jihoon showing off his mini studio with adoration and amazement. Never the slightest he expected to receive Jihoon’s gift out of people. Jihoon was completely like a different person when he talked about music so he can’t help but staring in awe. 

_“Lastly, I hope you like the song I made for you. It’s the very first song I composed once I bought this studio and it’s a motivational song. Who knows it might help you in future soon? So… I think that’s it. This has been me, Lee Jihoon. Best wishes for you, who will receive this!”_

The video ended and Soonyoung’s keep on grinning as he fished out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled into his contact list and when a certain _**‘IDIOT VP’**_ name came into view, he pressed the call button. After three rings, a person on the other line answered. 

_“Hello?”_

The moment he heard the familiar voice, he can’t help but to smile wider. “Hey. Did you get home safely?”

_“Yeah. Didn’t expect you still save my number.”_

“I’m not that kind of douchebag who deletes people’s number.”

_“So, you call me just to ask me about that or…”_

“Nope. I just wanted to hear your soothing voice.”

_“Pfft. Since when did you like my voice? I thought you are irritated?”_

“Not when you are my boyfriend now.” 

_“Yeah right.”_

“Jihoonie?” 

_“What?”_

“I like your voice seriously. It’s the most soothing voice I’ve ever heard.”

_“Flattering won’t get you anywhere, Kwon.”_

“I’m serious, Ji.”

There was a long silence before Soonyoung spoke again. 

“Can I pay a visit to your studio later?”

_“How did you know I own a studio?”_

“You are a music composition student.”

_“Hmm.”_

“Plus.”

_“Huh?”_

“I want to know what it looks like after three years.”

_“What…?”_

“And I want you to sing live for me that very first song you composed after you bought that studio of yours.” 

_“HOLY—YOU ARE THE ONE WHO RECEIVED IT!??”_ Jihoon on the other line was shouted out loud until Soonyoung thought he would lose his sense of hearing.

“Hey, don’t yell. I’m not deaf for your records…”

_“BUT HOW COME!??”_

“This is what we call a string of fate.”

There was a long silence again.

_“…how was it?”_

“How was what?”

_“The song, obviously!”_

“I like it. I love your voice. Even if you sing a national anthem, I will still like it because it’s you who’s singing.”

_“Flattering won’t get you anywhere I repeat…”_

_“Jihoon hyung! I need to borrow your— Woah! The Satan is smiling! Is this the end of the world???”_ Soonyoung heard Mingyu’s voice on the other line and a loud slammed door.

_“Hold on.”_

Soonyoung then heard the bustling sound and scream here and there. The bustling sound was heard once again as if someone picked up the phone. 

_“Hello? Is this **‘My Saviour’**? Jihoon hyung is currently chasing Mingyu around with his guitar.”_

“Shouldn’t you stop him?”

_“Nahh. He invited his own death. Anyway, I know your voice. Aren’t you Soonyoung hyung that we met the other day?”_

“Yeah. It’s me.”

_“Oh! Sorry hyung! I didn’t know it’s you since Jihoon hyung saved your contact name as **‘My Saviour’**.”_

“Really…?”

_“LEE SEOKMIN!!!!”_

_“Ahh…… I think my time has come too. If you meet my family, please tell them I love them. I’m in war.”_

_“RETURN MY PHONE BACK!”_

_“EEK!!”_ Soonyoung heard a smack and the atmosphere returned silent shortly. 

_“Sorry, I need to settle things just now.”_

“Are they still alive?”

_“Maybe?”_

“What do you mean maybe? I still need you in my life, Jihoonie! I don’t want them to imprison you!”

_“Stop being over dramatic. You want to come over or not??”_

“Sure~ I’m your saviour, remember? I will do anything to protect you.”

_“Shut up and get your ass in here faster.”_

“Impatient, aren’t you? But I like it that way~”

_“I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T TURN UP IN 10 MINUTES, I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE!”_

“Hahaha! You are so cute, Jihoonie~! Okay, okay! I’m coming now. Send me the location.”

_“Okay. See you.”_

“Jihoonie?”

_“What again?”_

“Will you be my last and only 17th?”

_“Idiot. Aren’t I already your 17th?”_

“I didn’t manage to say it before…”

_“If that so, come here faster and say it directly to my face, smartass.”_

Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. “Wait for me. I’ll come running to you!”

_“Whatever. Just be careful on your way here. Don’t bump into **UNNECESSARY PERSON**.”_

“Are you jealous? Ayy~ Jihoonie is jealous~~~”

_“I’m ending up the call.”_

“Haha! You are too cute for my heart to handle, Jihoonie!”

_“COME HERE FASTER!!!”_

“Yes, sweetheart. See you.”

Right after he ended the call, Soonyoung stared into his phone screen. He quickly changed Jihoon’s contact name into _**‘My Last and Only 17th’**_. Smiling, he pocketed his phone and dashed towards the love of his life who was once his nemesis. 

E.N.D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i would really appreciate it if you drop kudos and comments! <3
> 
> looking for soonhoon mutual @xxowlyeahhhxx


End file.
